


Alveolar Liquid [R]

by UdunnoWhatisIt



Category: SixTONES(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdunnoWhatisIt/pseuds/UdunnoWhatisIt





	Alveolar Liquid [R]

// 

“ '你选研究问题的时候要记得，语言学需要论证，和文学的研究方法不太一样的，我个人不是很赞成这个切入角度。' 他打开我作业的第一页就这样一边说一遍拿红笔把我的题目圈起来！我老天！我第一次见他的时候哪知道他是这样一个不近人情的性格，不然哪会选他做助教！”恭子坐在学校食堂里，抓着手里的勺子，手舞足蹈，情绪激动地对今天上午的语言学组会和助教进行批判。

她对面的亚裔青年看着她激动又滑稽的样子似乎是觉得很有趣，轻轻笑了出来，问到：“你语言学课的助教？之前你还夸他又高又帅肩宽腿长风度翩翩幽默绅士细心负责，怎么现在对人家意见这么大了？”

亚裔青年名叫京本大我，在恭子隔壁的戏剧系上课。他比恭子大了好几岁，但白皙的青年非常显小，恭子在入学季的新学期的校门口第一次见到他时，京本大我正在用日语和人打电话：

“我知道了，待会儿找你，不会迷路的...要是真的迷路了你来接我，嗯，嗯。”

恭子一看，好漂亮的小学弟，还对迷路充满了担忧，在这个充满了大块头高加索人种的异国校园，我应该速速前去搭讪为他撑起保护伞。

然后——二十好几的青年面对她表达的“姐姐罩你”的强烈信息，波澜不惊的说出了自己的实际年龄和只是来接受培训课程而并非本校新生的事实后，又用温和的言语安慰了恭子羞耻爆炸的心情。

再然后——咋呼的女孩和有点不思议的青年居然意外的合拍，两人迅速成了中午学校餐厅相见的饭友。京本大我倒也愿意听着她叨叨嘘嘘日常生活中鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

而随着语言学结课论文due渐近，话题越来越多的谈到了恭子的语言学助教。

“他的外表就和你一样具有迷惑性，”恭子翻了个白眼，“一个二十二岁在读的语言学phd！不但没有秃头还又高又帅，还染了一头红毛！上课段子讲到飞起，日美混血日语还贼溜！你说助教我不选他我选谁！结果鬼知道一到论文review帅哥变魔鬼啊！”

京本大我气定神闲地说着风凉话：“但他英文也不太好，毕竟在日本长大...之前你跟我说过——总之别给喜欢帅哥找借口。说到底谁让你自己选错课呢，自己选的课，加油修吧。”

恭子早料到他会这么说，京本大我好像不太把她们这些学生的日常烦恼当回事儿，据其他日本的留学生说，他在母国似乎是个小有名气的舞台演员，到这儿来进修来了——但为什么不去伦敦的西区或纽约的百老汇而非要来这远离城市与剧院的学校？

谁知道呢。

但气定神闲的京本大我也有自己的烦恼，他不算一个语言天赋好的人，英语也就够和恭子聊聊天，而日本人独特的口音更是给他的表演和发声课程带来了一些麻烦。恭子倒是挺喜欢他那有点口语的英语，听上去比他说日语更羞涩可爱一点，但京本大我的老师显然不这么觉得。

“你最近跟你的台词作业斗的怎么样了？你的r发对了吗”

“嗯，差不多了”他抓起餐盘里的番茄，什么都不加直接啃了起来。

“真好，”恭子无力地瘫倒在椅子上“我要被红发帅哥助教逼疯了。”

“总之你加油”京本大我幸灾乐祸地比了个加油的姿势，起身收拾餐盘赶课去了。

 

//

恭子的语言学助教叫Jesse•Lewis，来自沙漠之都拉斯维加斯。教授爱喊他Vegas boy，然后就会被他一本正经地更正自己其实是个日本土生土长的东京青年，本名佐藤昌也。无论如何，阳光开朗的Vegas boy先生总得来讲是个负责任好老师，当然这也使得上他的组课变得非常煎熬——尤其对恭子这个误入语言学的文学学生而言。

但Jesse有一个特点让恭子受益良多：他下课后溜地比谁都快，从不给他学生堵门找人一点机会——跑人技能熟练得仿佛今年是他拿到终生教职第三十年，因此恭子从不会留堂。不过据其他日本人学生说，他是这个学期开始才这样的。

恭子的论文题目总算勉强通过了Jesse的审核，获得了他“能写”的表态。恭子快乐地想和京本大我赶紧分享这份快乐，却在教学楼大门口看到了Jesse的背影——他今天怎么溜得这么慢？他旁边还有一个人是谁？

等等？京本大我？虽然现在是下午三点但他来找我吃饭的？

两人交谈一会儿，看上去倒是很亲密，然后——

Jesse在京本大我额头上吻了一下，告别，走了。

这两人是怎么搞到一起的？？？

 

//

隔天中午，恭子和京本大我再次相会食堂，分坐餐桌两侧，恭子酱有很多疑问和震惊，恭子酱要对京本大我展开拷问了。

“请问您的男朋友是一位身高一米八以上肩宽腿长模特身材研究认知语言学的日美混血男性吗，且此男性染了一头红毛。”

“嗯...是。”

恭子酱冷静：“请问你们是什么开始的？”

“嗯...我们都还在日本的时候？”

恭子酱冷静地内心颤抖者：“请问为什么不告诉我？”

“嗯...你上课上到一半我们才发现这件事有点不好开口说，然后...”

“然后？”恭子酱绝望地闭上了眼睛，又觉得眼前青年漂亮羞涩的样子实在好看不看有点吃亏而睁开了眼睛。

“就是，听听你夸他的话”京本大我说，“有点高兴，还...可能有点得意。”

恭子酱仿佛一架被击沉的高达，坠入了一团浪漫的粉红色泡泡。

“你生气了？”京本大我看着扶额消化这一件友人恋爱小轶事的恭子，问到：“别气了，我们的结课作业排好了，周六上午在学校剧院演出，我有票给你，你过来看看吧，原谅我们好不好？”

“行吧，”恭子看着青年，心想这梗我能不能拿去投稿推特话题：你见过的最烦人的情侣小故事，又问到：“那Jesse也会去吧？”

京本大我摇摇头：“他有点事...对了，我r发的差不多了这件事你别告诉他。”

恭子感到疑惑：“为什么？”

“嗯...”京本大我用叉子插起盘子里的番茄切片，开始顾左右而言他，岔开了话题。

 

//

星期五。

大我结束最后一轮彩排回到自己的小公寓，杰西已经早早下课回家做饭了。

晚饭后他们一起窝在小小的布艺沙发上：“对不起，”杰西说：“明天开始出差，看不了你的演出。”

“这有什么，没关系。”京本大我眼皮也不抬一下，躺在他身上懒洋洋地玩Pokemon。

“那你的r发音能让你那课的老师满意了么？”

“嗯...好像还不太行。”

“那...我再帮你复习一下？”

京本大我轻笑一下，暂时放下热爱的游戏。从他身上爬起来，转身面对着他：“好呀，Dr.Lewis。”

“...我还没毕业拿到学位呢，算了...辅音r是齿龈流音，所以...张嘴...”

京本大我微张的唇瓣上，杰西倾身亲上去，舌头滑进他的口腔，戏弄他柔软的舌根，再抬起他的舌中和舌尖。

两人分离时空气振动发出“啵”地一声，杰西看着他：“齿龈流音的舌尖要抬到口腔前中部接近上颚，记住了么。”

“好像没有。”

“那，”杰西似乎是惩罚性地咬了咬京本大我的下唇：“那再来一次。”

...

 

语言学部分乱写的，不要当真。

本文主角为恭子。


End file.
